


Dizzying Colours

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Trans Character, togami gives a bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko didn’t expect Byakuya to end up on top of her so soon after breakfast, on all fours with his clammy hands clutching her wrists, yet here she was. On his bed, in his room, voluntarily beneath him and her hair a tangled mess on the pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzying Colours

Touko didn’t expect Byakuya to end up on top of her so soon after breakfast, on all fours with his clammy hands clutching her wrists, yet here she was. On his bed, in his room, voluntarily beneath him and her hair a tangled mess on the pillow. In the corner of her blurred vision, she saw their glasses lying to the side of her, close to the edge, but she couldn’t care enough to worry for their safety at a time like this. She didn’t any of the previous times, always too engrossed in how fluidly he moved once he eased into her personal space and vice versa. Always too enraptured by the lingering taste of coffee and soft hair that tickled and teeth that nibbled on secluded areas.

A night in the library unravelled the chain of events that led up to the present. The lighting was poor, he was pulling a book off a high shelf and she at long last murmured to him in the right frequency; well, she must have done, because he turned his head, nearly bumped into Touko and shelved books dug into her back as they joined together in inexperienced and unfamiliar movements.

Those movements matured into experienced and familiar ones.

Byakuya lowered himself, deepening the kiss, and as Touko lifted her legs to cling to him, she felt a firm bulge graze her inner thigh. No, not a firm bulge - his firm bulge. She squeaked and without thinking, without having to anymore, she adjusted her angle and ground into him.

They both groaned and experimented with the friction for some time, murmuring ‘oh god’s as the bed creaked rhythmically until a hickey on Touko’s collarbone later, at which point Byakuya separated their lips. A small gap was left between them, enough so that they inhaled the same air, breathing taxing.

He released her wrists and cradled her face. Touko bathed herself in the blues in his eyes, prepared for another kiss. Expecting one.

His lips hovered over hers but no kiss came. “I want to have sex with you,” he said in a low tone.

“Wuh?” went Touko, blinking rapidly, though she heard what he said.

“Sex,” said Byakuya, louder. He ascended enough to see her smirk about getting him to repeat that word and scowled. “If you’re ready, we can engage in... that activity. Right now. We’re both sufficiently aroused, so why not?”

Her face, though it remained a warm pink, became sombre. “You mean... y-you want to do anal?”

Byakuya hesitated. “That’s the one where...?”

She nodded.

He coughed into his hand. “Ah. No. We can try that one another time. No, I was thinking that we ought to try fellatio. A blowjob, as some people call it.”

“A blowjob?” She broke into a sly smile. “Where... did you hear about that, Byakuya-sama?”

“Kuwata has mentioned it on multiple occasions,” Byakuya replied, and he gave a short wave with one hand before he placed it onto the bed. He crawled backward, allowing Touko to sit up as he was no longer on top of her, until he reached the end of the bed. When there, he got off. Touko clambered over and perched on the edge of the mattress. She sat facing him. Only a quarter of Byakuya’s shirt buttons were still through their holes. “Some of the others talk about them too. I thought it would be interesting to have a go at it. Well? Fukawa?”

He fixed his eyes onto hers.

“What do you have to say?” he asked.

“Yes!” Touko clapped her hands together gleefully, already drooling at the thought. She watched Byakuya stride over to the desk, where he retrieved a bottle of lube from one of its drawers. “I’m... m-more than happy to be intimate with Byakuya-sama’s P-Pleasure Cannon! I’m honoured, ecstatic, euphoric...!”

“Actually,” said Byakuya as he walked over to her and stood opposite her again, “I thought I would do it to you.”

Even with the lapse of time that followed his words, that hushed, that hung around the room and gave her an ideal level of noise to process what he said, she still couldn’t quite comprehend what he was saying.

“To... me?” she said, unsure if she heard him right.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Y-You want to...?”

“Use my mouth on your penis, yes. As long as it’s clean.”

“It is clean,” she said. “B-But...”

Byakuya learned about this aspect of her before they had got far into whatever it was that they were when they were together. She told him because he would find out sooner or later and she knew he liked people being honest with him, even if she feared he would leave her now that he knew she couldn’t give him an heir and that he would be repulsed, that he wouldn’t understand and he would turn out to be like everyone else and break her battered heart, but he mentally shrugged. It didn’t matter because in the future, he would send his sperm off to Togami-run clinics where they would fertilise eggs of high quality women who had them, he replied, and he listed reasons such as stress relief and outlets for his frustration at being trapped inside the school, and how he was incapable of getting attached to people anyway, and his words melted into her skin as his lips skimmed her collarbone, relaxing her.

Back in the present, Touko’s brow creased and she brought a thumb to the corner of her mouth. “Are you sure? Y-You don’t have to do it if you don’t want t-”

“Stop,” said Byakuya.

She shut her mouth.

“I told you that I want to do this,” he said, and he crouched down. He set the bottle of lube down by his feet and applied some force to her legs, trying to draw them apart, but she wouldn’t budge. “As I own this sexual organ myself, working out the correct procedure will be relatively simple because I already know what areas are most sensitive. That ought to make the overall experience more pleasurable, wouldn’t you say?”

Touko didn't know what to say.

Sounding incredibly serious, he added, “I won’t allow myself to do a substandard job of anything.”

Which included blowjobs. A smile teased her lips that she mostly managed to restrain. “R-Right.”

“Put your glasses on.”

“Okay...!”

This time, when she felt him try to spread her legs apart, she saved him the effort of having to prise them open by swinging them outward herself, creating a gap wide enough for him to be able to fit comfortably into. Byakuya shuffled forward and settled between her legs, his hands gliding up to the top of her skirt.

Several seconds passed during which he stayed still, musing on the fabric under his palms. Touko swallowed, finding it easier not to smile now and wondering what he was thinking about. Wondering whether he was having second thoughts.

He grabbed the waistband of her skirt and tugged it higher, having come to a decision. She fumbled with the article of clothing, helping him gather up handfuls of skirt so they could pile as much of it onto the bed as possible. The other girls in their class wore short skirts but Touko preferred the length of hers, long and loose.

In the end, she stood up for a moment so she could take her skirt off completely. Touko sat down again and shoved it behind her, and once it was out of the way, Byakuya laid his hands onto her bare thighs and trained his eyes on her panties. He rolled his bottom lip into his mouth, pinning it in position with his top row of teeth. Her heart pounded enough to almost shatter the silence that had developed and walled them in, silence as tight and constricting as her underwear.

“Y-You can touch,” she said, her quiet voice coming out loud.

“I know,” he replied, shifting a little, and he hooked his fingers around her panties and dragged them to her knees.

Touko tensed at the sudden exposure to cool air, and she tensed again upon feeling his hand curl around her. She peered down and despite the heat wrapped around her, the skin on her arms prickled at the sight below as if chilled. Chilled at the sight of him grasping her, situated between Touko's legs, his brow furrowed and his lips slightly parted. Not with disgust but with his usual, brilliant, wonderful intensity.

Her breathing picked up speed and as she panted, her throat felt too tight, too narrow, to allow in enough puffs of air to calm her excited body.

Before he properly began, he scattered kisses down her thighs, keeping hold of her length and swapping to a different hand when he changed to her other leg. Touko’s breathing spiked but consequently became less erratic. The scars on her inner thigh, tally marks carved into her skin, were something he had seen before, something that still made her forget to breathe for a moment whenever he saw them, but he treated them like any other part of her despite knowing their origin; in fact, he might have spent slightly longer kissing them, and she felt more at ease.

He squirted some lube onto his hands and closed them into fists for a moment to warm them up. Then he started on her and he started slow, letting his fingers drift up and down, his other hand cupped beneath her tip to support it. Touko stared, wide-eyed, sparks shooting down through her legs at his feathery strokes. Occasionally, his fingers reached her pubic hair, and she wished she thought to trim it some more first, but he didn’t seem to mind so she tried not to care either. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she held onto the edge of the mattress for the time being, her breathing creeping up in volume.

The bed creaked and her panties dropped all the way down her legs, to her ankles. On Byakuya’s face grew a smirk, small but undeniably there, and he pressed harder with the pads of his fingers. She inhaled a sharp gasp, quivering, moaning when he squeezed her end. After a couple more circuits with his hand, he crooked his fingers into a fist that pumped her.

Touko heaved out a loud, shuddering sigh that was supposed to be his name. Oh, she had done this to herself before, alone, but this was Byakuya Togami’s hand and he dictated the pace, not her. A flush rose to her cheeks. His strong hand kneaded her and she was putty, putty for him to do with as he desired.

She moaned again.

“Hm,” went Byakuya. He continued to jerk his fist as he brushed his other hand’s thumb over her slit, smearing a bead of clear liquid that had leaked out of her. Touko whined, shivering at the short lived contact. The bead, sticky, not so liquid, stretched out between her and Byakuya’s thumb as he withdrew his digit, careful not to break the forming string. With his attention diverted, the jerking motions of his fist slowed. Weakened.

When his fist tended to her too slowly, nowhere near fast enough, she said, “Byakuya-sama?”

“You don’t need to worry.” He glanced up. “It’s as I said. I know what I’m doing.”

Byakuya returned his eyes downward and tightened his grip on her. Carefully, he tilted her length up, toward the rest of her body, dragging his palm up to the head as he did. Then, his hand went the other way by a small amount, pulling back foreskin and revealing her pink glans. He met her gaze only briefly before he planted a kiss onto it, eyes almost shut.

Touko’s legs jolted and a groan escaped out of her.

“W-What do I taste like?” she asked.

“It’s not too different from any other part of your body.” Byakuya gave the underside a long lick up to the head and placed a hand onto her thigh to try to lessen her shaking, other hand secured around her base. His tongue retreated into his mouth and she heard him swirl something, something that he gulped down. “The lubricant doesn’t have a flavour so I can’t taste that. I can taste a bit of sweat though.”

“I’m sweating b-because you got me so hot and turned on,” said Touko with a simper, legs not quite staying still.

He didn’t comment on what she said and kissed her glans again. More kisses followed, lighter ones that he peppered onto her glans until he finally took her in his mouth, lips extended into a rosy ring around her.

What Touko intended to be a sigh popped out of her as a gargling sound.

Byakuya seemed to know that she was fine and that she wasn’t choking on saliva because after a pause, he carried on, sliding his lips forward to envelop more of her in moist heat. As he nudged his way along, he emitted muffled grunts that created vibrations in her which caused Touko’s toes to twitch inward, and his hand on her length trailed toward the base of her length so it could stroke where his lips had yet to reach.

Touko arched her back and cracked the air with short, desperate breaths. She raised one of her hands, surprised by how light it felt, and swept some hair away from Byakuya’s eyes. His forehead was damp, and she started caressing one of his hollowed cheeks. He pressed forward, sucking, rewarded with a wide smile and more gentle, fluttery touches.

The next lurch from Byakuya made him gag and he receded, keeping his hand around her length. Touko could see how far along he had traveled by how the skin that he passed over bore a gentle shine, subtler than the wet on his lips and chin.

“A-Are you hurt?” she asked, and she retracted her hand from his cheek, hearing the noise that he choked out ring between her ears in an echo. She fell out of his mouth completely and the liquid connecting her to his lips snapped.

He shook his head and massaged his jaw. “Gag reflex. It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh...! You were too e-eager, weren’t you?”

“Sure.”

She gave a bigger grin.

Byakuya didn’t resume where he left off, choosing to sprinkle kisses over the entirety of her length instead. The smile on Touko’s lips ached but she couldn’t peel off one so large, so genuine, and if anyone had the right to complain about tired mouths, it was Byakuya and he hadn’t expressed a single complaint related to that. What he did was he kissed and licked and sometimes sucked, and her initial squirms petered out into that which a calm sea ripples with.

His tongue licked at the head, slipping and slapping as it explored, curving where she curved and flat when against flat. Touko bit on her bottom lip, plucked from her daydream of approaching storms, and she scratched at the mattress in search of something to seize like a loose edge of the bedsheet or a pillow. Something she could crush, could channel her fervour into, because her hips now strained as she fought back the urge to thrust. To slam into his face, like waves crashing into a cliff on the coast.

Giving in to this urge, she suspected, might annoy him as well as potentially hurt him. Her scrabble at the bed yielded no distractions so she combed a hand through his hair, leaving her fingers entwined with blond, and hoped that his hair would be enough to encourage her not to rush forward.

He ran his tongue along her underside, starting at her base, one hand holding the head of her length. Spasms pulsed in her thighs and each time that happened, she felt his other hand on her thigh and she felt him strengthen his grip. When he licked up to the head, he looked away for a moment, and he looked back at her only to give a flash of eye contact. After that, his gaze disappeared behind long eyelashes as he took her into his mouth.

Unlike before, he didn’t progress in a linear movement. His head moved forward and back, slowly then faster, falling into a rhythm, and she had to bury her fingers in tangles of his hair so he didn’t throw off her hand by accident. It felt like he was gradually working his way toward taking all of her in and it could only be felt, because she couldn’t see beyond the dizzying colours lapping at her.

Touko stammered on the first syllable of his name, unable to blurt out the rest. The thought of him thumped in her mind, thumped with her heart, and the image of him refreshed with each beat, clearer than the one that preceded it. Byakuya knelt between her legs, warm, ah, so warm, drinking from her, looking engrossed and handsome as he did so. She rocked into him but he didn’t scold her, so she kept going. He pushed, he drew back, he pushed, he pushed. She pushed. They pushed.

“Byakuya!” she cried out, and she broke through the clouds in her mind with explosive intensity. Pleasure washed through her and she trembled, singing out a shaky note as the sensation racked through her body. Trembling was an understatement now.

Her moaning started to fade, and she realised she needed to regain control of her lower body. Touko freed her fingers from Byakuya’s hair and flopped back onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling, not really seeing it, or anything.

Time passed. “It must be an acquired taste,” Byakuya’s voice remarked.

“Huh?” Touko squinted. A few seconds later, she caught on to what he was referring to. “Y-You...!” She widened her eyes but did not get up. “... s-swallowed... m-my...” Her next word was abrupt. “... cum?”

“What else might I have done? Used it as carpet shampoo?” The bed moved and she assumed that he climbed onto the bed. He appeared over her, assumption right. There was white on his cheek and she grinned. “Of course, you will be paying me back in kind for all that.”

“Whenever you want,” she promised dreamily.

“What about now?”

“N-Now?” She straightened her glasses. Her eyes flitted from his cheek to his gaze.

Byakuya gestured toward his crotch and she looked at it, and she continued to look at as he spoke. “So you’re aware, this is due to your conduct and the sounds you made. I obviously performed well for you to react as you did. And I knew that by giving it to you first, you would be eager to return the favour, thus ensuring I receive worthwhile fellato. So, Fukawa, are you ready to-?”

Touko pounced on him, knocking him onto his back, and groped at his belt.

He wasn’t wrong.


End file.
